


Wrath of the Whirlpool

by CheyWolf47425



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Badass redheads, Chuunin Exams, Gen, Mito might stab a bitch, Seals everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: Uzushiogakure has return from its destruction with it the wrath of the Uzumaki Clan. Enemies feared them for a reason now its time for they remember why.





	Wrath of the Whirlpool

**Author's Note:**

> Mito Uzumaki is related to Naruto through Kushina Uzumaki. Uzumaki is a common last name in Uzushio so don't get confused why there is so many Uzumakis showing up.

A young girl with long red hair tied in a high ponytail, her left side bangs were kept back with pins and the right loose in her face stepped forward. The female Uzumaki wore a dark red battle kimono, black bandages wrapped around her legs and arms, a long wakizashi on her back, her headband had a spiral engraved in its metal tied around her neck and black sandals. Mito looked at ease when every jounin stared at her. 

The genin teams climbed up the stairs to the balcony to watch the matches. The Rookie genin of Konohagakure stared at Naruto and at Mito who was bouncing on her heels.Dosu stepped forward at the same time as the redhead. His one eye studied the kunoichi who unsheathed the wakizashi to twirl it in her hand eyeing him with gray eyes.

“Uzumaki? Uzushiogakure?” Naruto looked at Kakashi. “She’s related to me?”

“It’s possible. Uzushiogakure was destroyed by Iwa and Kiri forces sometime during the Second Shinobi War and before the start of the Third Shinobi War… you could say Uzushio’s destruction is the reason why that war begun. Our Fourth Hokage studied the seals made by the Uzumaki clan not knowing one day that a seal would ultimately take his life to save the village.”

“Do you think she’ll win?” Sakura asked.

“She has a chance.” Kakashi frowned slightly.

“YOSH! MISS MITO UZUMAKI’S FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BRIGHT! MY ETERNAL RIVAL, IF SHE WINS I SHALL DO A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE TO SHOW SUPPORT!” Gai stuck his good guy pose with Lee copying him. “IF SHE IS ANYTHING LIKE LADY KUSHINA THEN WE HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR!”

“You know her, Gai?” Kakashi asked looking at Gai.

“YOSH! WE HAVE MET HER TEAM AND THE UZUKAGE ON A C-RANK MISSION TO THE LAND OF THE WHIRLPOOLS!”

“She’s related to the dope.” Sasuke studied the redhead who smiled up at the stands waving at the weird spandex sensei. “She won’t stand a chance.” The redhead gave the Uchiha male her middle finger.

“Oi!”

“Fighters, ready?” Hayate coughed. “Begin!” 

Hayate jumped away as Mito went through hand signs with one hand.

“Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!” Mito’s mouth shot out a large water vortex that gradually gotten larger taking Dosu with its destructive current. Dosu slammed into the other side of the arena creating an impact.

“Holy shit,” Kiba whispered loud enough to be heard.

“She performed that jutsu with only three hand signs.” Sakura said stunned. The genin watched as the female Uzumaki crossed the arena with her wakizashi in a reverse grip. Dosu swung at her with his armor arm but Mito ducked narrowly spinning on one foot and kicking the Sound ninja away from her.

Dosu threw several kunai at the redhead who backflipped out of the weapons’ range. In mid air, Mito’s hands sign with speed that most genin couldn’t keep up with. She expelled multiple water bullets from her mouth at Dosu. Dosu took one of the water bullets with his arm sending the older boy back several feet. Mito landed on the ground for a mere second before she appeared in front of Dosu punching him hard in his jaw sending him into the ground.

“Excellent chakra control.” Asuma noted. “Most genin couldn’t control their chakra that much must less a Uzumaki descendant.”

“Why is that, Asuma-sensei?” Ino asked. “What’s so special about the Uzumaki?”

“Mito Senju was a Uzumaki before she wed our First Hokage. It’s said that Lady Mito sealed the Nine Tailed Fox within her making herself its very first holder.”

“U-Uzumaki-san is using a-a s-smallest fraction of her ch-chakra,” Hinata murmured gazing at the redhead with her Byakugan unlocked. Naruto watched his family member take on a ninja who injured Sakura in the Forest of Death with ease that he was envious of. Naruto still couldn’t control his chakra like Mito-san could.

“She’s smart,” Shikamaru murmured to himself. “She is attacking him so he doesn’t use any of the sound jutsus that injured Rock Lee.”

“Resonating Echo Drill!” Dosu called out as his arm and the wakizashi clashed. Mito’s right eye twitched before she jumped away from the sound ninja. “Heh.”

Mito readied her grip on the wakizashi without looking away from Dosu as she tilted her head, “What are you laughing about?”

Dosu stared stunned at the girl, “H-How did you manage to resist my attack!?” Mito just smirked making a hand sign causing Dosu crumbled to the ground holding the arm screaming in agony. On its metal was a seal that glowed blue menacingly. Dosu trembled as the pain raced through his body.

“You really thought I would let myself to be caught in that jutsu? You’re more stupid than you look.” Mito settled her weapon on her shoulder. She gave the sound ninja an unimpressed face as she twirl her wakizashi. “Sorry to say but you lost when you let your guard down enough for me to get close.”

“That kick…” Dosu whispered. Mito’s smirk was the last thing he saw when a hard object hit the back of his head knocking him out.

“Winner: Mito Uzumaki.”


End file.
